criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Troubled Waters
Troubled Waters '(Case #43) is the forty-third case of the game and the second in the Maple Heights district. Case Background The victim was a man called Andrew Ashworth, who was found dead after Jones fished him out of the ocean. The killer was a young woman named Isabella Fairchild. Andew and Isabella were lovers at some point, they used to go to Jezabella's dungeon, but then outside of the club, Andrew wanted to control Isabella's life in every aspect; she dumped him, but he still wouldn't let go. She decided to see him one last time and that same night she lured him into jumping into the water as part of their "game", but then she turned on the engines of the boat and drove over him. Victim *'Andrew Ashworth (fished out of the sea, his body severed in half) Murder Weapon *'Rotors' Killer *'Isabella Fairchild' Suspects Martha.png|Martha Price Isabella.png|Isabella Fairchild DonaldHopkins.png|Donald Hopkins Patricia.png|Patricia P. Harris Archibald.png|Archibald Ashworth Killer's Profile *The killer drinks mead. *The killer sails boat. *The killer has a bee sting. *The killer wears lipstick. *The killer wears sunglasses. Crime Scenes Yacht.png|Yacht Sun Deck.png|Sun Deck Marina Boardwalk.png|Marina Boardwalk Terrace.png|Terrace Kitchen Counter.png|Kitchen Counter Bay Window.png|Bay Window Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Yacht. (Clues: Vicitm's Body) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00) *Talk to Martha Price about the victim. *Examine Pile of Algae. *Examine Beer Coaster. *Examine Broken Jewel. *Give the brooch back to Isabella Fairchild. *Investigate Marina Boardwalk. (Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Documents) *Analyze Documents. (09:00:00) *Talk to Donald Hopkins about the victim. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2: *Investigate Kitchen Counter. (Clues: Book Manuscript, Torn Letter) *Examine Book Manuscript. *Talk to Patricia P. Harris about her book. *Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Letter) *Talk to Archibald Ashworth about his grandson’s letter. *Investigate Terrace. *Examine Bundled Sail. *Examine Champagne Glasses. (Result: Liquid Sample) *Analyze Liquid Sample. (12:00:00) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Digital Notebook) *Analyze Digital Notebook. (06:00:00) *Talk to Donald about the victim’s finances. *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Examine Testimony. *Talk to Isabella about Jezabela’s Dungeon. *Ask Martha if she knew about Isabella’s relationship with the victim. *Demand answers from Patricia. *Investigate Sun Deck. (Clue: Dead Body) *Examine Dead Bee. *Analyze Dead Bee. (06:00:00) *Ask Archibald about the dead bee. *Investigate Bay Window. (Clue: Broken Bottle) *Examine Broken Bottle. (Result: Mead Bottle) *Examine Mead Bottle. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (12:00:00) *Investigate Marina Boardwalk. (Clue: Surveillance Camera) *Examine Surveillance Camera. *Analyze Surveillance Camera. (12:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation: *Talk to Archibald Ashworth. *Investigate Kitchen Counter. (Clue: Sick Orchid) *Examine Sick Orchid. (Result: Fungus) *Analyze Fungus. (03:00:00) *Give the antidote to Archibald Ashworth. (Rewards: Bee Costume, Bee Antennae) *Talk to Patricia Harris. *Investigate Marina Boardwalk. (Clue: Paddle) *Examine Paddle. (Result: Prints) *Analyze Prints. (03:00:00) *Confront Patricia Harris about the paddle. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Investigate Yacht. (Clue: Gift Box) *Analyze Gift Box. (06:00:00) *Examine Gift Box. *Talk to Martha Price. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This case is one of the many cases in which Chief Samuel King doesn't make an appearance at the beginning. *This is the only case in which you help someone in Additional Investigation by analyzing before examing. Category:Cases Category:Maple Heights